


There's No Way

by immopengu



Series: kalex week 2018 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kalex, Kalex Week, kalexweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immopengu/pseuds/immopengu
Summary: So here we go, unplanned pregnancy. Let’s see how things turn out. You can read this as a continuation to the October 16 jealousy/possessiveness prompt but it’s not required.





	There's No Way

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. Also, I tried to be smutty. Try is the key word. Soooo… if it’s not sexy, please just… skip. lol. I really am not well versed in sex scenes so I'm practicing.

“We have to go to work.” Alex didn’t want to whine but it sounded like she was whining. She needed to go to work, she knew that. But she also didn’t want to leave, especially since Kara, for some reason, was a lot more amorous this month. And Alex didn’t want to admit it but she loved it.

Sitting on top of Kara, Alex arched her back and ground down slowly against the appendages writhing inside of her. Alex could swear she was seeing stars as Kara hit somewhere deep within her that she really, really, REALLY liked. 

“You say this… but… here we are.” Kara was trying not to be too smug about this. The skylight bathed her in sunlight and Alex had woken her up in the most fantastic way. She felt, really, just gosh darn fantastic. Especially when Alex’s insides clenched around her like that.

Alex reached backwards blindly and braced herself against Kara’s legs.

“Your… things… kept poking at me.” Alex huffed, really gyrating her hips now. She was so close. So CLOSE. “Oh my god… oh my god, Kara… do that thing–”

Kara sat up suddenly, holding tight to Alex’s hips and thrusting upwards in slow, lazy undulations. She was unable to pull out since her ovipositors, for lack of a better word, had locked her inside Alex.

“Oh my god, oh my god,” Alex had her arms and legs wrapped around Kara, squeezing tightly as she lost all ability to make words, vocalizing in incoherent, absolutely FILTHY moans and groans as Kara felt her length shudder inside of Alex. Alex had described it as a strong but very, very good vibration that usually drove Alex wild.

“Holy shit…” Alex huffed out when she caught her breath. Kara hummed in agreement, nuzzling against Alex’s neck. “Kara… Kara, that was…”

“Earth-shattering?” Kara allowed herself to show how smug she was about this. She knew, and had been told repeatedly by Alex that she was the best Alex had ever had. EVER. EVERRRRR. So that deserved some chest beating.

“You need to stop smiling like that.” Alex smirked at Kara and leaned down to claim Kara’s lips in an open-mouthed kiss. Kara loved kissing Alex, messy and wet and carefree Alex. Her kisses trailed back down to Alex’s neck, soft suckling kisses Kara knew Alex loved.

“Stop. Kara, stop. If you do that…” Alex trailed off and groaned when Kara palms her ass with both her hands, moving deftly inside her again, some of the milky liquid Kara had released in Alex leaking out at her movements.

“We’re late already.” Kara said gruffly, rolling forward until Alex’s back hit the bed. “I’ll be quick.”

“Kara, Kara, no–oh shit. Fuck, fuck, ffffff—” Alex held on for the ride as Kara did her best to pound Alex into the bed as quickly as possible. But the time they were done and Kara’s ovipositors had reluctantly shrunk back into Kara, they were really, REALLY late.

“Do you think J’onn–”

“No.” Alex shook her head. J’onn respected their privacy. “I’m sure he suspects, but he doesn’t know.”

“Maybe… should we tell people soon?” Kara asked quietly. They had been doing this… new thing between them months after Maggie had left, trying to find their footing after Kara had put her bracelet on Alex and Alex had broken it off with Maggie. Kara had, of course, waited when Alex requested. But Alex was hers and after a period of time that Alex had deemed appropriate to start a physical relationship, Kara had made her move.

It was a human rite, and Kara wanted to thoroughly claim Alex in every way that mattered. Her fingers traced along the edges of the bracelet around Alex’s wrist, happy that it could never be taken off. It’s been almost half a year since Kara put the bracelet on Alex, a 2-3 months since they started their physical relationship.

Alex had asked that they kept it between them, but it’s been so long and Eliza still called the girls and always asked the other to watch out for their ‘sister’. So that was awkward.

“I don’t know, Kara. It’s really been so long since we started going out, I don’t even know how to bring it up. Ugh.” Alex stood up, grabbing for a towel hanging over the chair next to the bed. She kept those handy now because Kara’s… secretions would be trailing down her thighs. Sex with Kara was amazing, but the clean-up was horrible. Good thing Kara had super speed and changed the sheets for Alex.

“Want to take a shower together–”

“No.” Alex pushed Kara and her grabby-hands back. “You are just going to get me in the shower, too.”

Kara’s grin was lascivious. “Against the wall.” Kara had wrapped herself behind Alex, nipping at Alex’s earlobe, lowering her voice to that rumble that made Alex squirm. “From behind.”

“No.” Alex protested, but tilted her head back to nip at Kara’s lips. The transition from foster sisters to lovers had been strange, but easy at the same time. The awkwardness sometimes of saying ‘sister’ in some situations when they remembered what they would do to each other against multiple surfaces was… weird. “I’m getting ready. We can’t skip work again.”

Kara sighed and fell backwards onto the bed while Alex went to shower alone, then Kara sped through her own daily up routine.

“I’ll meet you at work.” Kara was in her Supergirl uniform, head tilted to the side, the way she does when she hears something that requires her attention. “I’m going to make a stop before heading in.”

“Be safe.” It was easy to take Supergirl’s cape and pull the hero close for a kiss.

“Ugh…” Supergirl groaned. “I’m lucky I can control myself or else Winn will have to give me something besides a skirt for my Supergirl outfit.”

“You are sometimes just as gross as a teenage boy.” Alex smacked Supergirl’s arm with no real malice. Another quick kiss and Kara was gone, while Alex made her way to her government-issue nondescript vehicle.

When she got to the downtown base, Vasquez told her Supergirl was just handling an issue out in open waters, and would be back later. Alex used the downtime to go to her lab and check on some of the experiments she had going, happy to be data-crunching. Half-way through, Vasquez knocked on the door.

“Ma’am?” Vasquez grinned sheepishly. “You don’t have, uh, a pad or something, right?”

“Didn’t I tell you to buy some before?” Alex tsked, but gestured towards one of the cabinets at her desk, eyes still glued to her microscope. “You’re always using all of mine.”

“Huh.” Vasquez grabbed a pad and slipped it into her back pocket. “You still have tons, anyways. Have you been missing your time of the month?”

Alex straightened up from her microscope, frowning as she thought back to when she had her last period. A couple… few months ago?

“Yeah, I think I’ve been missing a few months.” Alex shrugged. This happened a lot, especially when she was working. Which was always. Never for this long, but the stress and the high-demand of her job kept her irregular.

“Maybe you should go have that checked out. Isn’t your physical coming up soon?”

“What are you, my mother?” Alex threw a ball of paper at Vasquez, who ducked and laughed.

“Well, you probably should get it checked out in case Supergirl is more human than we thought and got you pregnant.” Vasquez replied playfully. Alex froze.

“What?”

“I said in case Supergirl… knocked you… up?” Vasquez trailed off, frowning at the look on Alex’s face. “What?”

“That’s–nobody’s supposed to know that–” Alex looked around, lowering her voice to a hiss. “No-one knows about me and Supergirl!”

“What?” Vasquez was the one who was shocked now. “No. Everyone knows. We all thought you guys were trying to be low-key about it, what with Maggie and all. But the both of you have been pretty obvious. I thought you were doing that thing where you don’t say anything and you guys just act normal, and we act normal, and I was trying to make a joke–”

“No, we were–we were being sneaky!” Alex protested.

Vasquez scoffed. “J’onn caught you guys one time. We were coming down to the sunbeds to debrief and J’onn opened the door a bit, then just closed it real calm and quiet and said that you guys were resting and we should leave you alone. But wow, Alex. Supergirl must be great in bed because I didn’t know you were a screamer–”

“Shut up. Just, please. PLEASE.” Alex’s face was a deep, mortified scarlet.

“But maybe you should get that checked out.” Vasquez mused. “It’ll be funny if Supergirl actually got you pregnant, but missing a few months is not that normal.”

Alex just shook her head, putting her head in her hands.

“Who else knows?”

Vasquez scoffed again. “Everyone. I mean, everyone. Pam from HR thinks you guys are really cute but she was really annoyed because she had to research HR issues for dating Supergirl and do a report. I mean, Supergirl isn’t quite an employee and not even a contractor… I don’t… is she getting paid, even?”

“How come Supergirl didn’t hear about it?”

The analyst gave an eyeroll. “PLEASE. She can hear everything. We keep our gossip in the group chat.”

“WHAT. How come I’m not in the group chat?”

“You’re upper management.” Vasquez replied cheerfully. “But serious, do you guys use birth control–”

Vasquez was running out the door laughing as Alex pretended to heft up a stool to throw at her friend. But what Vasquez had said made her slightly paranoid. She did have unprotected sex with Kara… but it’s not possible. They’re both women. And there wasn’t a single condom that would fit Kara’s genitals.

‘But she’s an alien woman. … No. We wouldn’t be compatible genetically. There’s no way.’ Alex thought to herself. But just in case, she did slip out for lunch and stop at a pharmacy to buy a pregnancy test.

By the time Kara got back to the base, Alex was back from lunch and had been sitting on a tall stool, with perfect posture, waiting for Kara.

“Darling, light of my life!” Kara jokingly pronounced as she burst into the lab, her hand over her heart.

“Kara, sit down.”

Kara froze, a slightly anxious look on her face. “What’d I do?”

“Just… sit down, Kar.”

Kara pulled up a chair and sat down in front of Alex, her eyes full of trepidation, clutching at a corner of her cape anxiously.

“Kara, everyone knows about us.”

Kara blinked. “What? No. We’re way sneaky! …Everyone like… everyone at the DEO?”

“Yes, everyone.”

“HOW?”

“Apparently we’re not as sneaky as we’d like to believe.” Alex sighed, blushing and remembering how Kara had convinced Alex that no-one would come to check on them in the sunbeds room and sex would help Kara heal faster.

“But that’s good, right?” Kara smiled, a bit unsure. “Now we don’t have to worry about telling people. And everyone… seems okay with it? …J’onn, does J’onn know?”

“Oh yeah. Vasquez said he might have caught us in the sunbed room that one time.”

“Oh.” Kara blushed to the roots of her hair.

“And,” Alex exhaled shakily. “I’m pregnant.”

Kara looked at Alex, not comprehending.

“What?”

“I’m pregnant.” Alex said through gritted teeth.

Kara laughed, her laughter cutting off abruptly at the look on Alex’s face.

“You’re serious.” Kara looked devastated.

“I am.” Alex crossed her arms, tight across her chest.

“Well,” Kara cleared her throat, standing up and swinging her arms side to side awkwardly, while trying to blink back tears. “I’m–well. Congratulations. How did this happen?”

“How do you think?”

“Well I don’t know!” Kara exploded, waving her hands in the air, tears in her eyes. “I mean, was I not enough? Who is it? And I thought you were a lesbian? And I gave you that bracelet–”

“Kara,” Alex almost laughed, finally catching on to why Kara seemed so upset. “No, it’s yours.”

“It’s–” Kara completely deflated. “It’s. It’s mine?”

“It’s yours.”

“Oh. Oh, I thought. Oh I’m so happy.” Kara was back in her space, wrapping Alex in a hug, shell-shocked.

“But…” Alex looked up at her… sister? Girlfriend? Baby’s mama?

“I’m just trying to come back from me thinking you cheated on me, and also trying to deal with the fact that I can impregnate human women?” Kara held on to Alex’s hands. “Oh geez. Geez Louise.”

“Geez Louise?” Alex laughed wetly.

Kara smiled at Alex, bright like the sun. “I’m just happy you didn’t cheat on me.”

“So are we keeping it?” Alex breathed out.

“I… don’t have an opinion, really.” Kara shrugged, giving Alex a dopey grin. “If you want. But if you don’t want, that’s always okay.”

“Wouldn’t you want a family?” Alex asked nervously.

Kara just gave Alex a smile so full of love, it made Alex’s heart skip a beat.

“You’re my family, Alex. If you’re all I’ll ever have, if it was just the two of us, I would still be happy. If we had children, I’d be happy, as long as they’re with you. But they won’t, I don’t know, fill any kind of maternal hole? I don’t want more, Alex. You’ve always been enough.”

Alex sobbed, pressing a hand to her mouth and Kara kissed her, trying to console her.

“But,” Kara’s tone was sly. “I would like a large family if that means we can dedicate a good portion of our time making–”

Alex’s hand slapping over Kara’s mouth cut off her next words, but didn’t stop Kara’s laughter as she picked Alex up and swung her around joyfully until Alex was laughing with her.


End file.
